An investigation into the thermodynamics and kinetic stability of arsenate and vanadate esters, condensed arsenates and vanadates, and arsenato- and vanadato-phosphates is either in progress or planned. Studies of alcohol exchange rates at arsenate and vanadate esters are currently under way, using stopped-flow and proton magnetic resonance line-broadening techniques. Work on the rate of hydrolysis of the pyroarsenate ion, HAs207 3 minus, is also going on. Another area of investigation is into the nature of vanadium(IV) in neutral and basic solutions. Information thus far obtained suggests that the vanadium(IV) species at pH 14 is VO(OH) minus over 3 rather than the polymeric species suggested by the early literature.